


Shut up, Tredd

by LazarusTrashPit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusTrashPit/pseuds/LazarusTrashPit
Summary: You and Tredd Furia meet up for your usual Friday night ritual.





	Shut up, Tredd

“I brought pizza!” Tredd shouted as he came crashing through his dorm room, kicking the door closed behind him. He wore nothing but tight boxer briefs and a football helmet, balancing a pizza box with one hand and gripping a pool net in the other. Unphased by his appearance, you scooted over on the bed to give him room.

“Fucking finally,” you muttered. “What took you so long?”

Ignoring you, he plopped the pizza box next to you as he ripped off his helmet, freeing his red locks. “And I’d like to have sex,” he smirked and puffed out his chest while gripping onto the pool net proudly. “Cause it’s Fucking Friday!” he roared and pounded on his chest like an ape.

You blinked at him blankly. This was Tredd Furia: idiot extraordinaire and your best friend with benefits. For as long as you’ve known him, you knew better than to question any of the weird shit he did. Eight times out of ten, there was always something going on with Tredd’s appearance. Last week, he came to the dorm shirtless, wearing black pumps, red shorts, and a Jessica Rabbit wig. The week before, he looked normal in his training gear, but his face was painted to look like the Grinch. Over the summer, his hair was half dyed green and claimed to be Christmas in July. About 80 percent of anything Tredd did was the direct result of losing a bet, which would greatly explain why he looked like a poor man’s Poseidon right now.

“Can we eat first?” you groaned. “I’m starving.”

“Of course you can eat first.” Tredd grinned and set the pool net against the door frame. He pounced onto the bed and hastily tugged his boxers down. “I’ve got some sausa-”

“Beat it, Cassanova,” you grumbled and shoved a slice of pizza in your mouth.

Tredd pouted and sat on his knees in defeat. You rolled your eyes and gestured to the pizza, urging him to join you. He was obviously eager to bed you, but you were hungry, and that was that. Tredd was great in the sack, but there was absolutely no dick in the world that could keep you from having a proper meal.

This was the nature of your relationship. You had no romantic interest in Tredd and neither did he. You couldn’t even remember how it all went down in the first place. It just became a thing. Every Friday—Fucking Friday, as he liked to call it—if he hadn’t been deployed, you’d meet in front of his dorm. You’d take turns bringing greasy takeout food, binge watch something on Netflix, and have sex throughout the night.

It wasn’t long before Tredd was on top of you, his feet kicking the empty box of pizza to the ground, as his feverish hands groped every inch of your body. You were grateful that today’s wager didn’t involve heavy makeup, garlic, or molasses. It had been a rough work week and you sorely lacked the patience to wait for him to clean up. Tredd’s eager hands found his way beneath your panties. He reveled at how soaked you were.

“Someone’s excited,” he teased your entrance with his middle finger. “You’re so wet already. How?”

“Porn,” you deadpanned. “You got some weird hot shit on your laptop.” He dragged his tongue along the column of your neck, sending a jolt straight down to your core. You hummed with satisfaction.

“When will you admit it?” he palmed your pussy with earth-shattering pressure. Your hips bucked wildly into his hand, begging for more. “That you love the way Tredd makes you feel.”

“Stop. Fucking. Talking. Idiot.” You groaned in frustration when you felt a finger breach you and exit just as quickly as it had come in.

This was Tredd’s way. He loved to watch you come undone. He loved the fire in your eyes, showing him just how much you wanted him; how you demanded to be satiated. He lived to watch you chase after him for sweet release. Tredd pulled you closer and reinserted his finger into your sopping cunt. He set a deliciously brutal rhythm, curling his fingers as he reached that sweet spot he knew so well. You managed to open your eyes to see him admiring you—grinning like a complete idiot.

“Stop looking at me like that,” you breathed. Obliging, his lips crashed onto yours, your tongues warred for dominance, but it was a battle you soon lost as you felt another finger enter you. “Shit,” you hissed into his mouth. He chuckled lowly and tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth.

“You want _Tredd’s special treatment?” he teased._

“Shut up. No one talks in third pers–fuck,” you yelped.

His “special treatment” was in full force; three fingers deep, curling and stretching; his palm encircling your swollen clit in an erratic pattern. It was enough to drive you mad. But what really drove you over the edge was the way one of his other fingers would somehow find their way to tease your other entrance. It was as if he grew extra fingers, but you were way too much of a mess to try and figure that logic out. You weren’t going to last much longer if he kept this up, and the night was still young. Wanting control of the situation, you reached down and grabbed at the clothed erection pressed onto your thigh. He hummed at your touch, lifting his hips so you could get a better hold of him. Your hand moved beneath the waistband and you whimpered when his hands left you to remove his underwear. He was already throbbing and leaking into your hand. You squeezed him causing his hips to buck into your hand.

“Shit,” he hissed. “I love it when you choke the chicken.”

You stopped in your tracks and he opened his eyes to see the look of pity plastered on your face.

“Oh _honey_ ,” you patted his cheek. “Shit like _that_ is why you’re single,” you rolled him onto his back and straddled your heat over his hard cock, sliding your folds along his length over and over until he was completely smothered in your juices. His hands on your hips tightened as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“As long as we have Fucking Fridays, I don’t give a shit,” he groaned and bucked his hips against you. “Fuckin’ giddy-up, girl.” A loud crack resounded as he slapped your ass. You half sighed and giggled as you slowly impaled yourself on his cock. Pulling you close and propping his legs up for stability, he began to hammer into you at a punishing pace, making you claw at his chest and biceps like a feral cat. He muffled the sounds of your pleasure with his mouth, kissing you with such fervor you swore it was the end of days.  

You hadn’t expected this from him the first few times you got together, but Tredd was surprisingly generous in the bedroom. He once told you that it was his mission to make you come over and over again before he’d allow himself to finish. And he would. He knew your body well—too well. He knew when to go full speed, when to slow down, how to draw out your orgasm, where you liked to be touched, where you wanted to feel his tongue, how hard you wanted it, what your limits were—he knew it all—and he was a very willing participant in your undoing.

You could feel it coming. The pressure building within you was burning as you moaned and begged for release. Tredd snaked his hand down between your thighs and expertly applied pressure on that sweet bundle of nerves. “Fuck yeah, let’s get sloshy,” he growled.

“Tredd, I swear on Titan’s balls, if you don’t shut the fuuuuuuuuck–” Your orgasm crashed all around him, your juices dripping down his thighs. His thumb released some slight pressure, but he didn’t let up until your body crashed on top of his chest. You could hear the rumble in his chest as he laughed and gently rolled you onto your back. He kissed your lips softly before trailing down your neck to the valley of your breasts, teasing your nipples with his fingertips along the way. He kissed your hips and looked up at you through your lashes. You’d be a liar if you couldn’t admit how sinfully attractive Tredd was. You gasped when he nuzzled his nose against your over sensitive clit.

“Gods you smell so good. I could definitely go for some boxed lunch right about now.”

Before you could even utter your famous catchphrase of shut the fuck up, he dove in, sucking on your swollen bud as if his life depended on it. Your body jerked, but his strong arms held you firmly in place. You could feel his body grinding against the sheets. He was trying his best to stay in control, but you could see he was losing his damn mind. You laughed out loud but were quickly brought back down as his ministrations grew in intensity. Before you knew it, he had you seeing white again as another orgasm shredded you to bits.

It was going to be one of those nights. Tredd was going to wreck you to sleep. Where he got all his energy from was a mystery yet to be solved, but if you were going to be honest with yourself, Fucking Fridays were the best.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my grammar.


End file.
